dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Those Who Knew Dexter's Secret
Despite Dexter Morgan's secrecy, there were characters who became aware that he was a serial killer, or suspected him of murder. By the end of the series, only four were still alive, with seven being directly murdered by Dexter. Aware He's a Serial Killer Harry Morgan Harry Morgan, Dexter’s adoptive father, discovered that he was killing and dismembering animals at a young age. As a homicide detective, Harry knew that behavior is linked to serial killers. To protect Dexter from being imprisoned or executed later, Harry began to train Dexter how to get away with murder. When Dexter was age twenty, Harry had him kill his first human victim -- a nurse who was murdering her patients. However, when Harry inadvertently witnessed Dexter dismembering Juan Ryness, another early victim, it disturbed him so much that he committed suicide three days later. Brian Moser Brian Moser, like Dexter, could easily hide his true self behind a mask of deception. As an adult, he tracked down Dexter, his younger brother (the only remaining family member and the only one with whom he felt a connection). He was pleased that Dexter was a serial killer, much like himself. He used Dexter's methods to set up two people (Tony Tucci and Debra) for him to kill -- both of which Dexter refused to follow through. To protect Debra from Brian, Dexter cut his throat and drained his blood. James Doakes James Doakes became suspicious of Dexter and uncovered evidence that pointed to him being a killer. He broke into and searched Dexter's apartment, stealing his box of blood slides. The FBI, however, found the slides in Doakes car and he became the prime suspect. Doakes then went into hiding and tracked Dexter to a remote cabin in the Everglades where he caught him loading bags of body parts into his boat. After a struggle, Dexter captured Doakes and locked him inside a cage. Deciding not to kill him, Dexter began to set Doakes up as The Bay Harbor Butcher. As Dexter's prisoner, Doakes witnessed (through plastic sheeting) Dexter kill and dismember Jose Garza, a murderer and drug dealer. Lila West Lila West (under the name Lila Tournay) approached Dexter in a NA meeting and became his sponsor. While “helping” him deal with his non-existent heroin addiction, she developed an obsession with him. For awhile, they were sexually involved until Dexter broke it off. When she stole Dexter's GPS and located the remote cabin, Doakes revealed that Dexter was The Bay Harbor Butcher and begged her to free him. Instead, Instead, Lila murdered Doakes in an explosion in order to protect Dexter's secret. After Lila tried to burn Cody and Astor alive, Dexter tracked her to Paris and stabbed her in the heart. Miguel Prado Miguel Prado saw Dexter holding a knife with bloody hands Immediately after he killed Fred Bowman. To see if Dexter would kill again, Miguel presented an opportunity to take out a notorious wife-killer, Ethan Turner. When Ethan was reported missing, it was evident to Miguel that Dexter had killed him. After this, Miguel and Dexter began to work together, and killed Clemson Galt and Billy Fleeter. Their partnership ended badly, though, when Miguel went rogue and killed an innocent defense attorney, Ellen Wolf, and targeted another innocent, Maria LaGuerta, who was on to him. When Dexter tried to reign in Miguel, he threatened to expose Dexter. Subsequently, Miguel was garroted by Dexter and partially skinned. Miguel had known that Dexter was a serial killer, but he didn't realize Dexter was the true Bay Harbor Butcher. Dexter had never dismembered bodies in front of Miguel, and Miguel thought (except for Ethan), Dexter disposed of his victims in open graves. Lumen Pierce Lumen Pierce was discovered by Dexter as she was watching him kill Boyd Fowler. Not sure what to do with her, Dexter kept her temporarily captive in a deserted tourist center. Although initially fearful of Dexter, Lumen began to trust and rely on him. Reluctantly, Dexter agreed to help her hunt down and eliminate members of the Barrel Girl Gang, the men who raped and tortured her. Dexter began to view Lumen as his partner. After one of the kills, they became lovers. Debra Morgan Debra Morgan walked into the church at the moment Dexter stabbed and killed Travis Marshall on its alter. Dexter’s acting skills and lying initially convinced her to let it go, but Debra started to piece things together. The fact that Travis was wrapped in plastic reminded her of being on The Ice Truck Killer's table. She then searched Dexter's apartment and discovered his blood slides and kill tools. Debra waited until he returned home, and asked him outright if he was a serial killer. Dexter had no choice but to tell her the whole truth. Hannah McKay Hannah McKay was targeted by Dexter after he confirmed that she had killed several people. He persuaded her to go on a "date" in which he sedated her and prepared her for his ritual. However, he didn't go through with the kill. Instead, he cut through the plastic and they engaged in spontaneous sex on the kill table. Afterward, Hannah asked Dexter why he was going to kill her and he said that he kills "bad people." Their mutual attraction led to a relationship. Isaak Sirko Isaak Sirko figured out Dexter’s secret on his own. It began when he traced the last signal of Kaja Soroka's tracking bracelet to Dexter's boat. Knowing it was the same bracelet that Viktor Baskov had with him before he disappeared, Isaak correctly deduced that Dexter had killed Viktor and dumped him in the ocean. While Isaak was seeking revenge for Viktor's death, Dexter admitted to him that he had killed many times before. This knowledge may have been known by George Novikov, Jurg Yeliashkevych, and Benjamin Caffrey, but they are now deceased. Maria LaGuerta Maria LaGuerta found a blood slide at Travis Marshall’s crime scene, and she began to re-investigate the Bay Harbor Butcher Case in an effort to clear James Doakes' name. Soon, Dexter became her prime suspect as the true Bay Harbor Butcher. Dexter concluded that Maria could not be dissuaded in gathering evidence against him. To eliminate the problem, he set up a scene that convinced the police that Hector Estrada and Maria had shot each other. Evelyn Vogel Evelyn Vogel was aware of Dexter's urges to kill since he was ten-years-old, unlike most of the others who did not have prior knowledge. Dr. Vogel's profession was the study of psychopaths and she had known for years that Dexter was a serial killer. In fact, she was proud of him. After reflection, Dexter decided against killing her because she could give him insight into the origins of his behavior, and had been the one to suggest the Code to his adoptive father, Harry. Due to her growing closeness with Dexter, she was murdered by her own son. Zach Hamilton Zach Hamilton, in order to stop his wealthy father's affairs which hurt his mother, killed his father’s mistress and attempted to kill his father. Zach ended up on Dexter’s kill table, where he learned that Dexter was a serial killer. As Zach was about to die, he admitted that he also felt a deep need to kill. Dexter recognized the similarities between Zach and himself, and spared his life. He took Zach on as a protege, and taught him The Code of Harry, but Zach was soon murdered by The Brain Surgeon. Oliver Saxon Oliver Saxon hacked into Dr. Evelyn Vogel’s computer and downloaded her files on Dexter. Therefore, he knew Dexter’s life history and that he was a serial killer. When Saxon met with Dexter in his apartment on the pretext of buying it, he expressed admiration that Dexter was able to create the perfect cover life -- son, sister, step-kids, girlfriend. After Saxon was jailed, Dexter told him that, when he looked back on own his life, he saw a trail of blood and body parts. Using a pen, Dexter then punctured Saxon's carotid artery, making it look like self-defense. Aware He's a Murderer Camilla Figg Camilla Figg was a records supervisor for Miami-Metro PD and Dexter often asked to borrow files of suspected murderers, which she found curious. She never realized he was killing them, unless she made connections during the Bay Harbor Butcher Case. She and her husband had been friends with Dexter's adoptive parents, Harry and Doris, and so she had known Dexter since his childhood. When she read the file for the Shipping Yard Massacre, she realized that Brian Moser aka The Ice Truck Killer was Dexter's brother, but she kept it to herself. While dying of terminal cancer, she asked Dexter to put her out of her misery and referenced Harry "teaching him right." Dexter granted her request and injected an euthanizing agent into a piece of key lime pie. Before she died, Dexter whispered to her that he had killed his brother. Camilla's last words were, "It's good... you did." Brian was the only person that Camilla knew for sure Dexter had killed. Jonah Mitchell Jonah Mitchell only knew for certain that Dexter had killed one person -- Arthur Mitchell, his father. Dexter told him of this while he was in Nebraska. When Jonah begged Dexter to kill him because he killed his mother, Dexter refused. Suspected Him of Murder Joey Quinn Joey Quinn transferred to homicide and tried to befriend Dexter, but he was rebuffed, which led to a strained work relationship. Over time, Quinn became increasingly curious about Dexter's unusual behavior. This included Dexter's unexplained comings and goings from work. Quinn was surprised that Dexter held onto his apartment after he married, and asked him, "What are you hiding, Dexter?" Dexter told him to stay out of his life. On one night, Quinn saw Dexter enter Club Whisper and he went inside to spy on him. It surprised Quinn that Dexter, a "lab geek," so easily ditched him. During a confrontation in the police station’s parking lot, Dexter threw Quinn to the ground, and he realized that Dexter had training in martial arts. After Rita was murdered, Quinn suspected that Dexter was responsible for her death. This suspicion was caused by listening to Dexter’s unemotional call to 9-1-1, the fact that Rita’s murder didn’t exactly fit Trinity’s M.O., and finding out that Dexter had punched Elliot Larson for kissing Rita. Quinn also noticed a similarity between Dexter and the sketches of a Trinity suspect given by the Mitchell family, but he was preventing from questioning Jonah about Dexter. When Quinn saw Dexter return home with tactical gloves in his back pocket, he hired Stan Liddy to look into Dexter. Liddy informed him that a pretty blonde woman (Lumen Pierce) was living in Dexter’s house, and presented photos of Dexter and her on a boat disposing of heavy, trash bags in the middle of the night. Quinn received backlash from Debra and Maria LaGuerta for investigating Dexter, so he did not pursue it any further. (However, Liddy did.) When Liddy was found dead in his van, Quinn strongly suspected that Dexter had killed him. In the series finale, Quinn witnessed Dexter kill Oliver Saxon in apparent self-defense, but it appeared to be an intentional set-up. Even so, he never knew the full extent of Dexter’s activities, and certainly not that he was The Bay Harbor Butcher. Stan Liddy Stan Liddy, at the time of his death, was compiling evidence against Dexter and was very close to discovering his secret. He had taken photos and footage of Lumen and Dexter practicing a kill with a knife and dumping large, black bags from his boat. When Liddy abducted Dexter to obtain a confession, he was overpowered by Dexter and stabbed in the heart. Notes Frank Lundy Frank Lundy was renown for being a topnotch serial killer hunter. He never stated that he was suspicious of Dexter but, initially, he may have been. In Season Two, he watched Dexter’s actions in the Railroad Car, remarking that the Butcher is orderly and compulsive. At times, he talked privately with Dexter about killers and their motives, seeming to think it’s okay to kill to save an innocent life. He also mentioned knowing that Dexter docked his boat at Coral Cove Marina, the same marina the Butcher had used. When Dexter anonymously mailed a “manifesto,” Lundy could tell by the content that the killer's worked for law enforcement. Later, Lundy questioned Dexter on why he performed sloppy blood work for a Bay Harbor Butcher victim. Lundy’s focus turned to James Doakes when blood slides were found in his car and he went on the run. Due to the cases that Doakes had worked on, his military history, and the fact that his father was an abusive butcher, he became the prime suspect. Meanwhile, Maria LaGuerta tried to prove that Doakes was innocent. Lundy said she may be right, but cannot use her evidence because she violated protocol. When Doakes’ remains were found at the cabin, along with kill tools and Jose Garza’s dismembered body, Lundy was finally convinced that Doakes was The Bay Harbor Butcher. Related Pages * Dexter Morgan * Dexter's Kill List Gallery HarryFace.jpg|'Harry Morgan (deceased)' Brian Moser ITK 3.png|'Brian Moser (deceased)' DoakesS72.png|'James Doakes (deceased)' Lila.jpg|'Lila West (deceased)' Miguel golfing.PNG|'Miguel Prado (deceased)' Lumen Pierce wch.PNG|'Lumen Pierce (alive)' Debra at work.jpg|'Debra Morgan (deceased)' Hannah McKay.jpg|'Hannah McKay (alive)' IsaacFace2.png|'Isaak Sirko (deceased)' LaGuertaFace.jpg|'Maria LaGuerta (deceased)' Evelyn Vogel333.jpg|'Evelyn Vogel (deceased)' ZachFace2.png|'Zach Hamilton (deceased)' SaxonFace66.png|'Oliver Saxon (deceased)' Camilla-0.jpg|'Camilla Figg (deceased)' Jonah 7.PNG|'Jonah Mitchell (alive)' Desmond-harrington-p.png|'Joey Quinn (alive)' Stan Liddy-0 webp (2).jpg|'Stan Liddy (deceased)' Frank Lundy suit.jpg|'Frank Lundy (deceased)' Category:Lists Category:Indexter